This One Dance
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Korra can't dance and Mako forces her to dance, while Jinora and Ikki be sneaky about it and take it to their advantages.


**I actually came up with this story at my sister's graduation dinner…best moment of my life….Okay in this story, Mako is not dating Asami anymore, they are broken up and will never be with each other in a romantic status ever again, but they are good friends.**

**OoO**

Sweaty bodies were thrown around the dance floor. Beads of sweat glistened down their foreheads. Mako looked at them all, trying to find someone. He thought she would've been on the dance floor, dancing away with some random guy, but no, Mako did not see who he was looking for.

"Who are you looking for, Mako?" Someone asked behind him. He jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind him. He then turned towards the person behind him. Jackpot, there she was with her hair down, which was a bit unusual for her. She wore a white shirt and a pair of pants on her. Her sea blue eyes glistened to him, and all he could was smile at her.

"Korra, you scared me!" He told her. Korra smiled, looking at Mako with a content look on her face. She smiled a goofy smile and punched him lightly.

"I know, that's why I did it." She told him. Mako rolled his eyes slightly, and looked at the girl. He noticed that she was a bit taller, but then looked down to see her actually wearing heels. Jinora and Ikki probably forced her into them.

"Nice shoes" he told her. Korra scowled at him.

"Jinora and Ikki, forced me, they _threatened_ me." She told him.

"What did they threaten you will, Korra?" Mako asked her.

"I'm not telling you!" Korra told him. Mako shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well, I'm sitting back down at my table" Korra announced, going back to her table. Mako followed her, and then sat down next to her. Korra raised an eyebrow at him, in a questioning way.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hat Trick?" She asked him, still having her eyebrow raised.

"I came to ask you something." He told her. This earned him both of her eyebrows.

"Okay, hit me" she told him. Mako smiled and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Care to dance with me, Avatar Korra?" He asked. She gave him a frightened look, and shook her head back and forth quickly. "Why?" He asked her. Korra sighed and looked at her hands.

"Because I-" she whisper the last part, so Mako can't hear her embarrassing secret.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Because I can't-" she mumbled the last word. Mako rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Come on, tell me, Korra!" He urged.

"Alright, I can't dance!" She told him. Mako started laughing up a storm. Korra slouched back in her chair and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?" She asked him, knowing the answer already.

"You can't dance?" He asked, in the midst of laughter.

"No, I have two left feet; now stop with the laughing, your causing people to stare!" She told him. Mako ignored her and continued to laugh, causing many more people to start staring. Korra started to blush with embarrassment.

"Come on, Korra, I'll teach you!" Mako said to her, calming down a bit.

"No, I'll step all over your feet!" Korra told him. Mako then grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor. When they got to the dance floor, the next song was starting. People cleared to go back to their tables, and others stayed as the next song, a slow dance, started playing.

Mako grabbed Korra's waist and grabbed her hand. Korra hesitantly placed her hand on Mako's shoulder.

"Just follow my lead." Mako whispered in her right ear. She nodded and began to follow where his footsteps were placed.

"If I step on your feet, then I am terribly sorry!" She told him. Mako laughed and looked into her eyes. They were so pretty and shone throughout the entire room; no other girl had eyes like Korra's.

"You're doing fine so far, so don't you worry" he told her. Korra nodded. They did turn and dips throughout the entire song. Korra could see camera's flashing, but Korra didn't care, she was just having fun.

When the song ended, Mako looked at Korra with a smile on his face.

"Now, who said they didn't know how to dance?" Mako said playfully. Korra smiled and looked at him, eyes shining bright.

"No one did, you just imagined that" she told him. Korra walked away with a little skip in her step. Mako looked at her and shook his head.

"That is one crazy girl, but I love her." He said to himself.

**OoO**

"Did you get that, Ikki?" Jinora asked her little sister.

"Yup, I did! And now we will torment their lives with this tape! And they will have to watch it every day of their lives!" Ikki said in a rather loud voice.

"Ikki, keep your voice down, we are right behind Korra's table!" Jinora told her.

"Hi, Korra, hi, Mr. Hat Trick" Meelo said, being oblivious to his older sisters. Jinora and Ikki turn around to see Korra looking straight at them, along with Mako.

"Oh, hi, Korra, Dreamy Fire Bender Guy that Korra talks about a lot." Jinora greeted to them, bowing in the process.

"Hi, how are you, we weren't doing anything, we weren't taking a tape of you two dancing so that you have to be reminded of it forever and ever and ever!" Ikki babbled.

"IKKI" Jinora hollered.

"Oh, whoops, forget I said anything!" She told them before they all dashed off to their father.

"They are going to be in so much trouble!" Korra said. Mako grabbed her face gently and put his lips on hers.

"Let's not talk about right now." He told her. She nodded and continued to kiss Mako.

**OoO**

**I love Ikki! I mean she can say the most random thing and crack me up and Meelo. They are all so funny. Haha, this is my first LoK fanfiction so please be nice, I might've made them a little OOC but I will improve on it.**

**Next time the story will have Bolin in it, and Asami, but most importantly more MAKORRA! I love this pairing and I get crazy with it.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!  
**

**Patty Loves Giraffes.**


End file.
